¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Alice!
by Aurora Reid Friki
Summary: —Agradezco a Merlín tener un novio como Frank, amoroso, compasivo, divertido y romántico; y tenerlos a ellos. Mis amigos. Este es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he tenido —pensó soplando las velas. Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Regalo para mi hermana, JessyRiddleFriki.


**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de **HARRY POTTER** le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora **J.K. ROWLING**. Sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

><p>Este fic ha sido creado para los "<em><strong>Desafíos<strong>_" del foro "_**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_".

Me toco como personaje a_** Alice Longbottom**_ y las palabras: _**Loción**_ y _**Prohibido**_.

* * *

><p>Para <em><strong>JessyRiddleFriki<strong>_.

¡Feliz Cumpleaños, hermanita!

Que Dios te colme de muchas bendiciones y sobre todo mucha salud.

Te quiero mucho, Onesan

* * *

><p><strong>¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, ALICE! <strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>9 de septiembre 1977<strong>_

Alice Gamp caminaba por el pasillo del quinto piso nerviosa mirando a todas partes. Caminaba hacia la torre de astronomía. Tenía miedo que el celador del colegio la descubriera, aunque eso era algo imposible, dado que llevaba la capa de invisibilidad de James Potter, el novio de su mejor amiga, Lily Evans. Caminaba prácticamente pegada a la pared, por si alguien venía, ella pudiera escabullirse por detrás de alguna estatua.

De repente al final del pasillo estuvo a punto de chocar con su amiga, Pandora Fairchild, quien venía corriendo desde las escaleras de la torre de astronomía. Se pegó a la pared con la esperanza de que su amiga siquiera de largo, pero ésta se detuvo a unos pasos de ella.

— ¡Hola, Alice! —dijo en tu tono jovial mirando hacia todos lados sonriendo.

Alice se quitó la capa de invisibilidad y miró a su amiga asombrada. Pandora, de repente, la abrazo efusivamente. Alice estaba acostumbrada a esas muestras de afectividad de su rubia amiga, así que le devolvió el abrazo sonriendo.

— ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Alice! —dijo gritó jovialmente.

—Shhh… ¿Quieres que nos descubran? —dijo sin poder evitar reír. Su amiga siempre ocasionaba siempre ese sentimiento de alegría y jolgorio.

Pandora, puso su varita detrás de la oreja, y sonrió sacando una bolsa de dulces de su túnica.

— ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? —preguntó Alice mirando hacia el otro lado del pasillo verificando que nadie estuviera merodeando y fueran agarradas infringiendo las reglas. Era poco más de la medianoche y estaba _**prohibido**_ en las reglas del colegio deambular a esa hora.

—Hueles a vainilla y caramelo, así que sabía que eras tú. Siempre hueles a vainilla y caramelo —dijo ofreciéndole una varita de regaliz.

Alice la rechazó sonriendo. Pandora era única. Soñadora, rara, alegre, jovial y con una sinceridad aplastante. Alice podía esconderle cualquier cosa a Lily, a Emmeline, a Marlene y a Mary, pero aun con lo despistada que era Pandora, a está no se le escapa nada. Ella siempre había pensado que Pandora era capaz de ver el alma de las personas.

—Es esta _**loción**_ que me regalo Lily de cumpleaños y que me la pongo porque a Frank le gusta.

Pandora sonriendo mordió su varita de regaliz. De repente, se puso seria, algo poco habitual en ella, y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo apresurada.

Alice se preguntaba qué la había puesto de esa manera, aunque le daba miedo preguntar. La chica era un imán para los problemas. ¿Inteligente? Muchísimo. ¿Astuta? Sí. ¿Honesta? Definitivamente. ¿Problemática? Fueran suyos o no.

—Creo que es mejor que subas a la torre. Yo me voy a mi sala común. Nos vemos mañana y me cuentas que tal estuvo —decía Pandora sonriendo como boba, pero algo en su mirada alertó a Alice que fruncía el ceño.

— ¿Tú estabas en la torre con Frank? —preguntó dudosa.

Alice no desconfiaba de Pandora ni de Frank. No eran celos, pero hubiera preferido que fueran celos. Lo que pasaba es que ella desconfiaba de lo que podían hacer ese par juntos. Pandora era soñadora, extrovertida y en su opinión, demasiado problemática, pero Frank, era igual o peor. ¿Juntos? Era una catástrofe. Pero Pandora no le había contestado y se había perdido por el pasillo.

Alice suspiró.

—Y ahora, ¿Qué locura se te ha ocurrido Longbottom? —dijo de camino a las escaleras subiendo a la torre de astronomía.

Cuando Alice llegó al final de las escaleras y atravesó la puerta, miró a todos lados asombrada. El lugar estaba lleno de velas flotantes y cojines de los colores de las cuatro casas.

Frank la esperaba de pie con un lirio plateado en las manos sonriendo un poco nervioso. Alice estaba asombrada. Sabía que Frank era un romántico empedernido, pero lo mágico del lugar se lo debía a Pandora. Soltó la capa de invisibilidad y comenzó a andar por el camino serpenteado, entre los cojines hacia Frank, que se encontraba al otro lado de la torre sonriéndole.

Cuando Alice estuvo frente a Frank, éste le entregó el lirio plateado. Éste estaba cerrado formado en un capullo. Alice sabía que era un lirio mágico. Los lirios eran su flor favorita y Pandora lo sabía. Cuando lo acercó a su nariz para olerlo, éste se abrió mágicamente y Alice perdió todo el color del rostro, y creía que sus rodillas no la soportarían.

Dentro del capullo había un anillo de oro con una esmeralda incrustada en el medio y pequeños rubíes alrededor. Alice miró a Frank con los ojos como plato. Frank, aunque se veía nervioso, se arrodilló y carraspeo.

—Alice, te amo. No tengo ninguna duda de la pregunta que voy a hacerte. Eres la mujer perfecta para mí y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo cuando terminemos el colegio. ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? —preguntó mientras miraba a Alice a los ojos.

Alice, durante un segundo dudo, pero luego se dio de cuenta que amaba a ese loco chico desde que en segundo año se ofreció a debatirse en duelo con ella. Ese mismo chico que la veía como era realmente y no la prejuiciaba. Si no que la amaba tal y como era ella.

A Alice le gustaba volar y a él también. Le encantaba debatirse en duelo y mostrar su destreza, y él no le tenía miedo y siempre la enfrentaba. Y a pesar de ser un loquillo, conocía sus gustos, sus manías, sus virtudes y hasta sus defectos; y aun así la adoraba. Ella lo amaba de la misma forma que él la amaba a ella.

Alice lo miró seria por un momento, aunque era algo que le costaba mares, porque deseaba gritarle que sí y besarlo.

—Debo decir que "Alice Longbottom" no suena mal —dijo riendo sin poder evitarlo.

Frank inmediatamente se levantó del suelo, puso el anillo en su dedo y la beso atrayéndola hacia él. Alice creía que no podía haber tenido un mejor regalo de cumpleaños. Frank la besaba apasionadamente e iban bajando lentamente hacia suelo, cuando escucharon un carraspeo y ambos se quedaron petrificados mirando hacia la puerta.

—No seas listillo, Longbottom. Ese pastel se come después de la boda —dijo Sirius Black entrando por la puerta negando con la cabeza burlonamente, acompañado de James, Lily, Peter, Remus, Marlene, Mary y Pandora.

Las chicas estaban sonriendo como bobas con lágrimas en los ojos y los chicos miraban al novio maliciosamente. Frank soltó una carcajada mientras ayudaba a Alice ponerse en pie. Ésta se puso de puntitas y lo besó en los labios. Luego fue a reunirse con sus amigas.

— ¡Vete al carajos, Black! —dijo mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos al pasar a su lado.

Sirius lanzó una fuerte carcajada y Alice se reunió con sus amigas enseñándoles el anillo. Entre besos, felicitaciones y peleas porque cuál de las cuatro seria la dama de honor, pasó la madrugada, mientras que los chicos hablaban de Quidditch.

Pandora había decorado el lugar de manera mágica y hermosa, pero también se había encargado de traer dulces, tartas de chocolate y cerveza de mantequilla.

Todos comieron, bromearon y cuando le cantaron el famoso _feliz cumpleaños_ a Alice, ella no pidió un deseo. Su deseo se había cumplido.

—_Agradezco a Merlín tener un novio como Frank, amoroso, compasivo, divertido y romántico; y tenerlos a ellos. Mis amigos. Este es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he tenido_ —pensó soplando las velas.

Todos la abrazaron, besaron y hasta bromearon, pero al final fue Frank el que le dio el mejor y más dulce beso.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor! —susurró Frank en su oreja.

Alice se sintió inmensamente feliz mientras que estaba con las personas que más adoraba en la vida.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA DE LA AUTORA<strong>

Debo decir que no me quedo como esperaba y que en el fondo no me convence, pero espero que alguien le guste.

_Comentarios, criticas, ¿tomatazos?, ¿crucios?_


End file.
